Enter Elizabeth
by beegirl
Summary: Mac learns that there is more to her past than she knew. Chapter 7 upload 6/23/03. Not much left to go!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them, cause I can't afford them. Um, not quite sure how the ZULU thing works with military time, so don't flame me. This is my first fic that I've actually posted somewhere other than my computer, so be kind. Thanks (  
  
January 23 2002 JAG Headquarters Falls Church, VA 0830 Zulu  
  
Colonel Sarah "Mac" Mackenzie rubbed her temples absently as she sat at her desk. The day hadn't even really started yet and already it was bad. Traffic on the beltway was horrific, at best, plus she'd missed her morning coffee at Starbucks. "If only I could go back several hours and redo everything, that would be great." She mumbled, running a hand through her short brown hair. "What exactly would you redo Mac?" Her partner and best friend Harmon Rabb Jr. asked as he poked his head in. Mac took a moment to soak in the presence of her erstwhile paramour. I What is it about this man that makes me go weak in the knees?I Mac thought. Then that patented flyboy grin spread across his face and she remembered.  
  
"Earth to Mac? Come in Mac? Penny for your thoughts." Harm asked, confused as to the odd expression on his best friends face. IIt almost looks like love, but maybe it's just my imaginationI. Harm thought. "Nothing, Harm. Just having a bad morning. What's up with you?" Mac replied, the look firmly off her face. "Staff call is in a minute. Wanted to know if you wanted to talk together?" Harm asked her, feeling like a fifth-grader. "Sure, let's go." Harm waited as Mac grabbed her notebook and pen and then followed her out the door.  
  
On their way through the bullpen, Petty Officer Tiner greeted them. "Morning Sir, Ma'am." Tiner began. Both officers nodded a hello as they walked past. "Ma'am, you have a phone call. The person says it's pretty urgent." Tiner told his senior officer. "We're on our way to staff call Tiner, take a message and tell them I'll call them back." Mac told him as Harm kept walking. "Yes Ma'am. There's also a package for you that I'll put on your desk." Nodding her ok, Mac continued towards the conference room. IHow many more hours till I can go homeI  
  
New Mexico/Texas Border 0730 Zulu  
  
Elizabeth Thompson had never been so nervous in all of her 25 years. Granted she'd been through hell and back the last two, but this was way different. This was uncharted territory for her. To think she owed it all to that box she found in her mother's closet.  
  
I"Hey mom, I was looking through your closet when I found this box. What is all this stuff?" Elizabeth asked. Immediately she noticed that her mother had paled considerably. "Mom? What's the matter?" Elizabeth asked, worried that something had happened when she was upstairs. "W-where did you find that box?" Her mother asked. Denise Thompson was frozen in fear. The box that her only daughter held contained secrets that she hoped to keep locked up for eternity. Or darn close to itI  
  
Shaking her head back to the present, all Liz could think about now was Virginia. What would Sarah be like? Would she want to have anything to do with Liz? How would Sarah's family think and say? Liz was so engrossed in her thinking that she didn't even notice the young man that sat next to her. And that was the way Clarke Palmer had planned it.  
  
JAG Headquarters Falls Church, VA 0915 Zulu  
  
Staff call had turned out to be not that bad, Mac thought as she made her way back to her desk. She had two cases that she was prosecuting on and what looked like a promising case as defense. Setting her notes and files down; she noticed the package that Tiner had left. Sighing, she picked it up and also found the message that Tiner took. IWhat does my mother want?I Mac thought. She was about to open the package when Tiner stepped in.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt ma'am, but you have a phone call. It's your mother." Mac nodded her thanks and looked at the phone. While the two women hadn't really gotten along entirely well since Deanne had left Mac all those years ago, they had tried to make an effort after her father died. II wonder what's happened?I "This is Sarah Mackenzie." "Sarah, it's your mom. Listen, I got the strangest packet in the mail today from Arizona. I'm not sure what to do with it. I don't know anyone in Arizona Sarah." Deanne rambled on. Mac quickly glanced at her envelope and noticed the postmark was from AZ as well.  
  
"Mom is there any indication that it's been tampered with?" Mac asked, grabbing hers and looking at it. Harm walked by at this point and was curious as to what his partner was doing. Mac noticed him and motioned for him to come inside. "No honey. Nothing, should I open it? Did you get one as well?" Deanne asked again. "I did mom. Listen, I'll open mine and call you back all right?" "All right Sarah. Be careful." With that Deanne hung up and Mac stared at the envelope.  
  
"What's on your mind Marine?" Harm asked, trying to draw her out of her thinking cocoon. He could tell just by looking in her eyes that something was troubling her. "My mom and I both got packages from Arizona. She's afraid to open hers and I'm not sure what do." Harm shook his head and decided to help her out. "Give me the package, I'll open in Mac." He told her matter-of-factly. "What?" Mac asked, dumbfounded by his offer. "I'll open it, read it and let you know if it's good news or bad news. My guess is that it's something from Publishers Clearing House." He smiled. Mac stifled a giggle and handed Harm the envelope.  
  
Harm took her letter opener and tore open the contents. Inside he found a letter and a copy of a birth certificate. Mac eyed him carefully for any indication that something indeed was wrong. She noticed that Harm had a look of disbelief and something else on his face. IIs that a smile? How can he looked shocked and yet smile at the same time?I Mac thought. Finally the wait was over and Harm handed her the paperwork. "Well?" She asked. Straight faced and tight lipped, all Harm could say was "Welcome to my world."  
  
IDear Ms. Mackenzie My name is Doreen Thompson. 25 years ago I gave birth to a wonderful baby girl that I named Elizabeth. She was my whole world. She had to be, because her father was an abusive alcoholic man who never loved us. The reason I am telling you this is because my Elizabeth's father and your father are the same.  
  
I met Joe Mackenzie when he was stationed in Yuma. He immediately swept me off my feet. He was charming and had that incredible smile. He told me that he had just gotten divorced from your mother and that he was looking to start over. 4 month's later we were married.  
  
I didn't know that he was still married to your mother or that he had another child. But by the time I did find out, it was too late. Lizzie had already been born and I thought we had nowhere to go. Then I met another wonderful man. Michael Thompson helped me get away from your father and start my life over. He became Elizabeth's father and we haven't looked back since. I hid Elizabeth's birth certificate and anything that would have led her to believe that Michael was not her father.  
  
Unfortunately, my daughter is too smart for her own good. She recently discovered that box and is now on her way to meet you. I'm not even sure what I am trying to say here in this letter. I just wanted you to know that you have a sister and that you deserve to know each other. I'm sorry I took that right away from the both of you.  
  
Sincerely Doreen ThompsonI  
  
Mac looked at Harm and then at the paper and then back at Harm. "This has to be some kind of a joke. I would have been 12 at the time, we would have noticed." Mac stopped suddenly and Harm noticed that her hands were shaking. "Sarah?" He asked, concern streaking across his face. "He told us he was going on tour for a couple of months. We didn't have to go with him. That lying SOB!" Mac yelled, full marine mode engaged. This elicited strange looks from the bullpen and a strange and yet concerned look from the man across from her. Harm got up and shut the door and closed the blinds to her office. "Mac, what's the deal? Could it be true?" Harm asked. He'd felt the same way when he'd learned that Sergei was his brother. But for Mac, this was different. Harm had clung to the hope that while his father was still alive; he'd remained true to his mother. Mac had no such hope. "Only one way to find out. Let's meet her." 


	2. Chapter 2

January 23, 2002 1115 Zulu JAG Headquarters Falls Church, VA  
  
After calling her mother back and taking an early lunch with Harm, Mac had calmed down quite a bit since reading the letter from Doreen Thompson. Following a few moments of silence after they'd ordered, Mac decided to share with Harm why she had gotten so angry in the first place.  
  
I It's not that I was surprised to find out that Joe had been sleeping around Harm. I was more appalled and upset that he'd played on this woman's heartstrings for almost a year and a half, and then dropped her like a hat to come back to my own personal hell. They only went through a fraction of what my mom and I had been through and no one should have gone through that. I wouldn't wish Joe Mackenzie on anyone.I  
  
Harm had told her that he understood for the most part, what she was going through. He explained that he went through a lot of emotions when he first found out about Sergei. Heck, he'd decked the poor boy. Mac giggled and smiled at the thought. Still, she didn't know what to do. This young woman that was coming to see her was probably scared to death. She picked up the phone and dialed information. I Why not figure out what the mother is like so I can gage how Elizabeth will be? I  
  
A/N I made a mistake in the last chapter when I placed the location of the bus that Elizabeth is on. For the purposes of this chapter, it was supposed to be on the Texas/Louisiana border. So let's just pretend that that's where she was last chapter. ( Sorry.  
  
1015 Zulu 20 Miles south of Shreveport  
  
Elizabeth sat on the side of the road and tried to think positive. Buses break down. Everyday. Then they are fixed and we are on the road again. She thought, bemused. They'd been stopped for five minutes, but Elizabeth could tell by the look on the bus drivers face and the tone of his voice that it was going to be a long time before the bus got going again. "Great, can we throw any more monkey wrenches into my plan? CAN WE?!!" Liz yelled. This caught then attention of several passengers, including her seatmate. Turning red, Liz tried to hide behind the log she was sitting on.  
  
"I don't think yelling at nothing is going to help anything." David told her. Liz looked up at her friendly seatmate and tried to smile. "It's hard to be happy about a stop when it's an unplanned one and puts a major wrench in your weekend plans." Liz mumbled back. She ran a hand through her unruly brown tresses and tried to calm down just a tad. At least she had good company. "David" wasn't all that bad to look at. Easily 6-4 and well built. "I'm sorry that this trip seems to be going so bad for you. Where you headed?" Liz smiled. She realized, probably at the same time David did, that for all their chatting through Texas, they'd never once mentioned where they were headed.  
  
"Do you want the long complicated version of that answer or do you want the short and to the point?" Liz asked. David took a moment to think about it. "Option one please. If that's ok with you, I don't want to pressure."David began, but Liz stopped him mid sentence. "It doesn't bother me at all. The more I talk about it, the better this whole trip may sound. Cause right now, I'm not even sure if sitting in the middle of Louisiana is such a great way to go off meeting someone." Liz finished. David looked at her kind of hurt. "Oh I don't mean you. Not at all." Liz recovered. "I'm on my way to DC to meet my long lost sister who probably doesn't know I exist and I'm kind of worried that she'll kick my ass because she's a Marine and then she'll sue my ass because she a lawyer." Liz finished.  
  
"David" really didn't know how to reply to that. He knew all of the details already of course. He'd planted the box in her mother's closet just so Liz would take this trip. "Wow, sounds kind of complicated." "David" finally got out. "She's a Marine and a lawyer. Hey wait, does she work at JAG?" he ventured. Liz' eyes went wide. "Y-you know her? How? What's she like, is she like Demi Moore in G.I. Jane or Demi Moore in A Few Good Men?" David had to cover her mouth just to get a word in. "I haven't met her. So I don't know. I'm on my way to see my mentor, a Navy Lawyer. His name is Harmon Rabb. All the articles that I've saved of him have mentioned his partner, a marine lawyer by the name of." David began but Liz finished. She could hug him. "Sarah Mackenzie. Do you have those clippings with you? Are there pictures? There weren't any pictures." Liz continued asking questions as David pulled out the clippings. He had the girl right where he wanted her. All Clark Palmer had to do now was wait. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: FINALLY! WHOO HOO! Sorry this has taken me sooo long to update. Thanks for being patient. I hope that this uploaded well and that you all enjoy it. Feedback, good or bad, is always appreciated! Also I Before any typing means that it's supposed to be italicized and it's either thoughts or a flashback. Bear with me as I figure it all out. ( Beegirl  
  
1140 Zulu JAG Headquarters Falls Church, VA  
  
Mac hung up the phone in her office and was very grateful that the door was closed. It turned out that Elizabeth's mother was not very happy about her daughters cross-country trek to find Mac. Plus the woman's attitude about Mac even calling had left a sour taste in Mac's mouth. It had taken a great deal of restraint to not release her inner drill instructor especially considering Doreen's last comment. I"As soon as you get to know my daughter Colonel, I suggest that you send her butt back to me. She had no right to ruin my life like this. She has no idea what she's started."I Mac shook her head. How could someone who sounded one way in a letter be so off on the phone? Then she smiled and remembered that most people were like that, at least the people she came across.  
  
Sighing, she smiled as she saw Harm walk cautiously up to her door. IHe knows me too well. I like that.I Motioning with her hand, Harm walked in and sat across the desk from her. "How's it going Sailor?" She asked, her voice neutral, trying to block out the conversation. "I take it by the very bad attempt to start the conversation on me that the phone call to Elizabeth's mother didn't go so well?" Harm asked. Mac had to smile at that. They'd been friends for years and even when things were strained between them, he'd managed to still be able to read and understand her. But it worked both ways. She could still read him most times like an open book. She was curious to see if the chapter on love was still open between them.  
  
"No it did not go well. It was actually kind of frustrating and unnerving. Remember how I was on the Watertown, when those bubbleheads pulled that prank? I almost got that mad today." Mac explained. Harm winced at the memory, a small smile playing on his lips. Being a Marine, she'd never been on a cruise so the close quarters and jokes had run a little then. He also remembered what else had happened on the Watertown and quickly looked back at Mac. "So what happened?" "Pretty much accused me of knowing that my father had had an affair. She even went so far to accuse me of being just like him. That's when I almost lost it the most." Mac whispered, seeing the flash of anger cross Harm's expression. "You don't think that Elizabeth's going to be the same way do you?" He asked, guarded. Mac didn't need anyone associating her with her father. She'd come a long way since then. It was one of the things that he loved most about her.  
  
"I don't think so Harm. Maybe that's why she's coming, who knows? I did." Mac began but noticed a all too familiar face walk into the bullpen. "Mac? What's wrong?" Harm asked, turning around and following her gaze. Both felt a familiar creep go up their spine at the presence of Clayton Webb in the office. "What do you suppose he wants?" Harm queried. Mac shook her head. She did not need to be heading off on some damn quest for Webb when her long lost sister was coming to town. "I don't know but I'll bet you dinner tonight that it has to do with one of us." She threw out. Harm turned back around smiled at his partner. "Your on." As if on cue, Mac's intercom buzzed. "Ma'am, the Admiral would like to see you in his office. Do you know where Commander Rabb is? He's also needed as well." Tiner asked. "We'll be right there Tiner." Mac told him as she stood. "Is this considered a tie?" Harm asked. "Nothing is definite yet flyboy."  
  
1040 Zulu Louisiana/Texas Border  
  
After talking with David for a half an hour about mentors, family, and college, Liz decided to take good use of the delay in travel to catch up on her sleep. Not that I sleep anyway. Liz mused as she settled under the big oak tree. (A/N: Honestly don't remember if there are any oak trees in Louisiana. Please don't hurt me.) Sleep hadn't been her friend for several years, not that she was going to dwell on that at the moment. Tying her auburn hair in a ponytail at the nap of her neck, Liz brought her knees to her chin and settled in. Two minutes later she was asleep and the nightmares began again.  
  
ILiz sat on the park bench and stared at the joined hand in hers. It was strong and firm, much like the person sitting next to her. Jeff St. Clair was all that she could have hoped for in a fiancée and a friend. Jeff was loyal and compassionate, not to mention stubborn and ornery when it came to professional sports. They'd met in high school, dated for a brief amount of time and then broken up on mutual terms shortly after graduation. Three years later they had met at a fundraiser for Alzheimer's and fallen back in love, this time for good. Sighing, Liz laid her head against his broad shoulder and brought their joined hands to her heart.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Jeff asked. He admired the woman who had stolen his heart away twice-in one lifetime. Liz turned to gaze up into Jeff's blue-green eyes. "I was just thinking about how happy I am and how we are and how in two days we're getting married." Liz told him, her eyes never leaving his. "I never thought I could be this happy." Jeff whispered, afraid that it was a dream. Suddenly, Liz caught movement out of the corner of her eye and turned toward the disturbance. On the pathway was her former best friend and next-door neighbor, Jonathan Hampton. Jeff immediately put himself between the two ex-friends. "What do you want Jonathan?" Jeff asked.  
  
Jonathan sneered at the couple. "I just came to get what's mine and has always been mine." Liz scoffed at the thought. "I thought we had talked about this Jonathan. I never had feelings for you. I didn't mean to hurt you. I still want to be your friend, but not at this expense." "All he's going to do is hurt you Liz. I don't want to see your heart broken, like the last time. Don't you remember how you felt, how you cried on my shoulder, asking 'Why? Why did he leave me?" Jonathan asked. "I never said those things. Would you please go away?" Liz asked again. She was beginning to get nervous, as if something was going to happen. "I'll go away alright, and take you with me." Jonathan said, producing a gun from behind his back.  
  
Jeff immediately put Liz directly behind him. "Not wait a minute man! There's no need for this!" He yelled, despite the intense fear and apprehension building in his stomach. "Oh I think it is. You stole something that belonged to me Jeff. You stole the woman I love, turned her against me and forced me to do something I don't want to do!" Jonathan yelled. By the time any of them realized the validity of his words, Jonathan fired the gun and hit Jeff in the gut, the bullet going through him and into Liz' side. I  
  
Liz woke up screaming, terrified at what she had dreamed. David went over to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Easy there, just a tire popping." He told her, trying to figure out how to comfort the young woman. "It was so real, and yet."Liz trailed off and quickly grabbed onto David for dear life. Liz tried to control her breathing, anything to get the vivid memory that was her life two years before out of her head. She was beyond that chapter in her life, wasn't she? 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there sports fans, I kind of jumped ahead of myself and left some teeny tiny things out in the last couple of chapters. Hopefully, they'll be explained here without too much complication. If that becomes the case, let me know and I'll fix it. This is what happens when you try to remember a story that you wrote on your computer that has crashed. ( Thanks for coming along on this ride. Enjoy!  
  
As Harm and Mac made their way towards the Admiral's office, Mac realized that she hadn't yet had a chance to inform him of her sisters' arrival. "Hey Harm?" Mac asked, as they stopped just outside Tiner's office. "Mac?" Harm asked, wondering what could be up. "I haven't had a chance to tell the Admiral about Elizabeth's arrival. I don't want a repeat of what happened when Chloe showed up." Mac told him. Smiling, Harm nodded his understanding. "No problem Mac. He'll understand then we'll find out what Webb is doing here." Mac shook her head. "I want to tell him alone Harm. I need you to keep Webb busy." "Oh. Ok. Tiner, could you let the Admiral know that Col. Mackenzie needs to talk to him in private before our meeting with him?" Tiner nodded and buzzed the Admiral.  
  
AJ stared at the man in front of his fireplace, different emotions running through him. In the sum-odd years that he had known Clayton Webb, he'd never seen him this on edge, this nervous. But then again, when you've been decked several times for misleading and endangerment, you'd squirm too. "Thinking about your nose Webb?" He asked finally, not bothering to keep the humor out of his voice. "This isn't funny AJ. It took prison officials three days to get a hold of my office. That's three days too many in my book. There's no telling where's he's at or what he's doing or going to do." AJ nodded. He did not want to be in Harm's way when he found out that Clark Palmer was out and about somewhere in the US. "No matter what you say, he's still going to blame you though." AJ told him. Webb was going to reply when AJ's intercom went off. "Go ahead Tiner." "Yes sir. Commander Rabb and Col. Mackenzie have arrived sir. But the Colonel asked to speak to you privately before the meeting." Tiner told him. AJ looked puzzled. "Send her in Tiner. Webb if you'll excuse me." Webb made a face. "You're going to put me out in the hall with him?" He asked. "You'll survive. At lease Tiner will be a witness." Webb barely smiled as he walked past Mac. "What's on your mind Colonel?" AJ asked. "Funny you should ask sir."  
  
Again, the location changed. It's only because I am just starting to remember parts of this story. It's kind of frustrating for me, but I'm sure for you too. Sorry.  
  
1115 Zulu 50 miles outside Shreveport, LA (A great place, I might add)  
  
It had taken a little bit of time for "David" to calm Liz down, but he figured he had her right where he wanted her. She trusted him completely and that's where she would realize her mistake. "David?" Liz asked after a short time. "Yeah?" Liz stretched and stood wanting to get her bearings. "You wouldn't happen to have a cell phone would you?" She asked quietly. She hardly knew him, but felt that because of his kindness the last couple of hours, she could trust him. She hoped he felt the same way about her. "I do, why do you ask?" He asked as he got up. "I think I want to call the place where Sarah works. Talk to her, see if she's ok with my coming before I waste too much time. I know it might sound." She began but "David" cut her off. "It doesn't sound stupid at all. She'll probably think it's great that you're calling." "I just don't want to cause any more problems, you know?" Liz told him. "No worries. I think I have the direct number with me too. We'll get her on the phone in no time." David told her, heading for her bag. "Thanks David. I owe you big." "David" just smiled. She'd pay him back soon enough.  
  
"I think I found it. Here it is. You dial." David told her as she handed her the phone and the number. "I'm nervous. I'm trying to picture what she'll be like on the phone. I don't know." Liz began, but David shook his head. "Don't chicken out now! You're so close and I know she'll want to talk to you. Listen, why don't we go over here, away from the others just in case it doesn't work out. We don't need a repeat of today's little show, do we?" He asked. Liz blushed at the memory of her earlier outburst. "Ok. Sounds like a plan." She quickly picked up the phone and her bag and headed for the forest. She dialed as she walked. "Hello? Um.I was wondering if I could speak to Sarah Mackenzie, I mean Colonel Sarah Mackenzie? Who am I? Well I'm her, I mean, I uh, could you tell her that her sister Elizabeth is on the phone?"  
  
please please please let me know if this chapter totally blows! I wrote it at 300 this morning and just decided to post it. I'll redo it if you tell me too! Thanks for reading. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to all that have reviewed. I apologize for taking three month's to update this story. Real life got the best of me and so did my writers block. But now that I've remembered the story, just sit back and relax and enjoy the show, or spectacle. I also know that my continuity might suck a whole lot, but I'm playing with them right now and I'll put them back when I'm done. Preferably before Webb and Mac kissed. ACK!  
  
1225 Zulu JAG Headquarters Falls Church, VA  
  
"So she's coming to visit, Sir. I would have told you sooner, but I've been trying to hash out details and find out all the information I can to make sure she's legit." Mac told the man she considered her father. AJ regarded her for a moment. She looked convinced that this Elizabeth Thompson person was her sister. She had all the facts and yet, she looked scared, worried. "Is there anything else Mac?" AJ added her nickname, to let her know that he was willing to listen. Mac eyed him. There were so many worries going through her mind about her sister's impending visit. Would he understand? Was this how he felt when Francesca had come to visit? "Sir, they say that you can judge a child, for the most part, by the actions of their parent, isn't that right?" She asked warily.  
  
AJ immediately understood. She had no idea what Elizabeth had been told about Mac. It wasn't easy to come to terms with ones life, and Mac had come to terms with her life when she visited with her father before he died. "Mac I'm sure that whatever first impressions come about, your sister is going to come to know and care for the same person that we care about." AJ told her. "Thank you sir, and while I am worried about her perception of me, I'm more worried about my perception of her. I had a rather interesting phone conversation with her mother." Mac told him, standing as she explained. "She came across as bitter and angry that she was denied so much because my father came back to us, my mother and I. She wouldn't even let me tell her what happened three short years after that. I'm just not sure if she's going to be the same way. Am I being obsessive about this sir?" She finished taking a seat. "Obsession is Commander Rabb's department Mac. I wouldn't have any idea about that. What I do know is that what you are experiencing is relatively normal. Just think of it this way.." AJ began but was interrupted by a loud racket outside his office, followed shortly by Harm's entrance. "Commander?" AJ asked, already knowing why the aviator was barging in. "It's about why Webb is here sir." was all Harm had to say.  
  
10 Minutes Previous  
  
Outside the Admiral's Office  
  
Tiner could have cut the tension in the air with a knife. Harm and Webb were sitting across from each other, staring daggers. Harm, because Webb was there and whenever he was around, it was never a good thing. Webb because he was stuck out in the hall with Rabb, who was most likely going to kill him. "So, Mr. Webb what brings you here today?" Tiner asked, desperate for something to happen so he could get back to work. "I have an appointment Tiner. I'm just waiting for Colonel Mackenzie to finish her discussion with the Admiral." Webb told him, not bothering to keep the annoyance out of his voice. Harm just glared. "Mac has a lot to talk to the Admiral about Webb. So just cool your jets. What's so important that you've got your boxers in a twist?"  
  
"That's classified Harm." Webb told him while telling himself, "Everything is classified with you. I bet your shoe size is classified Webb." Harm taunted. "Rabb give it a rest will you. You'll find out soon enough why I'm here and when you do." Webb began, but stopped himself. He was getting dangerously close to getting a broken nose. Unconsciously he rubbed his nose, the phantom pain creeping in. Harm knew then, that whatever news Webb had to give, it wasn't good. "Out with it Webb. You may be super spook, but you can't keep secrets from me." Webb snorted. "Rabb, you have no idea. Fine, you want to know so much. I'll tell you." Harm was stunned. The man was giving up to easily.  
  
"Webb I was just kidding. We can wait for the Admiral." He began, but the cat was already out of the bag. "Palmer escaped three days ago from Leavenworth. No one knows how, and no one knows why it took three days to notify me much less you. That's what I had to tell you, so you may now punch my lights out." Webb finished. Rabb started laughing. Webb was more than livid. "That's a good one Webb. Next you'll be telling me that the boogie man is real." Harm told him, trying to control his laughter. But he noticed that Webb looked a little more than upset. "You're serious aren't you?" Harm asked, noticing that Webb was again rubbing his nose. "As serious as I can get Harm." Webb told him, dropping his hand. Harm didn't give him a second look. He barged past him into the Admiral's office. "It's about why Webb is here sir."  
  
Outside the Bullpen  
  
Harriet Sims-Roberts was confused. She knew in her head that Mac didn't have a sister. But then again, Commander Rabb didn't have a brother until a couple years ago. Shaking her head she responded to the woman on the other end. "I'm sorry Ma'am. You were looking for Col. Mackenzie?" Elizabeth sighed on the other side. "Yes Ma'am. Is she there?" "She's in a meeting. She never mentioned you before, but is it an emergency? I can interrupt her if it is." Harriet asked. "No! I mean, it's not terribly important. I'm just on my way to see her. I'm assuming my mother sent her a letter telling her I was coming, I just wanted to make sure it was ok." Liz babbled on. She was beginning to lose her nerve. Maybe calling wasn't such a good idea after all. Harriet was about to tell her it was all right when she heard Commander Rabb barge into the Admiral's office. "Just one moment Ms. Thompson. I just saw my window of opportunity. Hold on." "Wait I don't want to."Liz began but she'd been put on hold. Sighing, she continued pacing. She never noticed that the bus had taken off without them.  
  
Admiral's Office  
  
"Well out with it Rabb." The Admiral told the attorney. "Palmer apparently escaped three days ago. Webb just found out and strangely enough, I believe him." Harm told the assembled. Mac about died. "Are you kidding me? What happened?" She asked as they all took a seat. Webb was going to explain when Tiner buzzed the intercom. "Not now Tiner." "I'm sorry sir. But Lt. Sims is here. She says that Col. Mackenzie has a phone call." Tiner explained through the speakerphone. "Tiner is it important? I can call them back." Mac answered. "I'm sorry Ma'am. But I don't think it can. Your sister is on the phone." All heads turned towards Mac. She swallowed hard and looked to Harm for some sort of help. "Go ahead Col. Webb's news account can wait a few minutes." Nodding, Mac stood to switch places with the Admiral.  
  
"Put her through Harriet." "Aye, Aye Ma'am. Good luck." Harriet signed off and Mac spoke reluctantly into the phone, more nervous than she could remember, even with Chloe. "Hello?" "Hello? Lt. Sims? If she's busy it's ok. I can just call back or just forget about this whole stupid thing. Maybe I'm still on hold and I've finally lost my mind." The voice on the other side of the line lamented. This brought a smirk to everyone's mouths. "Unfortunately you're not on hold anymore. And I'm afraid I'm not Lt. Sims. Am I to assume that you're Elizabeth?" Mac asked, trying to keep the humor in her voice. She didn't want to frighten or embarrass the poor girl anymore than she was.  
  
Liz stopped in her tracks. Dear God! She's on the phone now. "Um.yeah. This is uh I mean I'm uh Hi. I'm Elizabeth. My friends call me Liz. Uh.HI." She stammered, unable to find the words that she's practiced so many times on the bus trip over. "Hi Elizabeth. My name is Sarah. But everyone calls me Mac. So where are you?" Mac realized that while she wanted to talk all day with her sister, she was still in the Admiral's office and while the boys were off in the corner talking about Palmer, they still had to deal with that. "I'm outside of Shreveport Louisiana. The bus I was on had engine trouble and we had to wait for a tow and a new bus. In fact.oh no! David! The bus is gone! We missed the freaking bus!" Liz yelled into the phone.  
  
Mac sat there as she listened to Liz freak out for a split second until she wondered who David was. A huge red flag started to go off in the back of her mind. But then again, David could be a friend from home who decided to go along with her. "Mac? Are you still there? I just remembered I was on the phone with you. I'm so sorry!" Liz told her. "I'm fine Liz. Listen I have to get back to work. Call a cab company or something and call me when you catch up with the bus ok?" Mac asked. Liz nodded on the other side of the phone. "Ok. Hey wait. Don't' hang up yet. My friend David wants to talk to you. It seems he's on his way to see his mentor who works with you. Do you know Harmon Rabb?" Liz asked as she handed the phone to David.  
  
At the mention of Harm's name, the red flag in the back of Mac's mind went off at Def-Con five. Harm has also heard his name and walked towards the desk. "Yeah I know him Liz. Liz? Are you still there?" Mac asked, trying hard to keep the worry from her voice. "She's standing right here Col. It's nice to hear your voice again. Tell me, is Commander Rabb there with you by any chance?" Mac froze. She knew that voice, as well as everyone else in the room did. "Awww Colonel I'm hurt at your speechlessness. Don't you have any wonderful words of wisdom for your old pal Clark?" Palmer asked. 


	6. Chapter 6

Wow! Two Chapters in one update! I didn't want to disappoint. I know I've taken way longer than I should have to update. But I hope these two chapters make up for it. Expect more to come. I've officially kicked the writer's block. I'd like to thank my Creative Writing teacher for that. Enjoy!  
  
Liz stood there utterly confused. *Maybe Clark's his middle name. * Liz thought. *Yeah right! That's why he's sounds like the frigging devil you idiot! * Liz's mind answered her back. But before she could figure anything out, she had a gun pointed to her head. "Shit!" She whispered to no one but herself. "Oh now we cuss too. Well this is certainly a new side to you my dear Elizabeth." Clark motioned her with his gun to stand up against the tree. "Don't you touch her you bastard!" Mac yelled into the phone, for all the good it would do.  
  
Webb had already whipped his own cell phone and was calling the nearest base to mobilize their troops for a manhunt. He then called the phone company to trace the call. He told AJ to keep her on the line as long as they could. "Colonel. You wound me. You know very well that I have no intention of harming her, yet." Liz froze. "W-what the hell is going on?" She asked, the fear of her dream creeping back into her mind. "Well my dear, you are to put it simply, bait." It was all Harm could do to keep Mac from ripping the phone out of socket.  
  
"Easy Marine." He whispered, making sure that Palmer didn't know there were others listening to his conversation. Mac took a deep breath and tried to calm down. If he wanted to play with her, then he'd better be ready to get his six kicked into the grave for good. "I give up Palmer. What do you want? You and I both know that we don't work well playing the threat game. So just spill it."  
  
"Now things are getting interesting. Here's the deal Colonel. In exchange for your dear, newly discovered half sister's life, you will meet me at the address located in the envelope waiting at your apartment. Come alone. I know it does me no good to say that because you'll drag Boy Scout along. But I guess since he is the intended target, bring him along for the fun of it." Palmer explained. Harm visibly paled. Palmer had gone too far this time. Liz was just a poor innocent, another to add to the long list. Suddenly they heard a commotion on the phone. "Palmer?"  
  
When he didn't answer Mac turned up the volume on the phone. "I-I-I n-n- need my, my backpack. Need my inhaler." Liz gasped. "I don't believe you. You didn't use it the entire time on the bus over here, why do you need all the sudden?" Palmer asked. Mac almost fell out of her chair. Liz had been with Palmer for most of the trip. "Panic attacks. Come in high stress situations. I think this counts." She breathed, trying hard not to pass out. "Well we can't have you dying can we?" Palmer acquiesced. Mac and Harm waited on pins and needles for them to hurry up and remember Palmer was on the phone. Mac wanted more information. They both glanced up and noticed that Webb had written them a note.  
  
*Nearest base is Barksdale. They've got search and rescue on standby. She's in the Red Chute Bayou, southeast of Shreveport. Greyhound was taking a scenic route. * Mac nodded and turned back to the phone, almost too late to hear the commotion. "You rotten son of a bitch. That'll teach you to try to kidnap me!" Mac heard Liz yell. "Liz?!" She yelled, standing. "Bloody hell! You're gonna pay for that one you bitch." (A/N I hate cuss words, but bloody hell, it works here. You'd be pissed too if.well.just continue to read. You'll find out)  
  
While Palmer hadn't been looking, Liz was looking for her mace can and her inhaler. She was just starting to have an actual panic attack but decided it was a good idea to try to beat the crap out of this guy. Turning around faster than he'd anticipated, she simultaneously sprayed his eyes and kneed his groin. Palmer dropped to the ground, gun still in hand but cell phone within reach of Liz. Without a second though, Liz grabbed the phone and took off. Without even realizing she'd hung up on her only lifeline for the time being.  
  
Back in the JAG offices, all hell had broken loose. "Liz? Liz? Are you there?" Mac yelled into the phone while Webb dialed the base again. "This is Special Agent Webb. Mobilize those troops now. She's managed to escape her captor for now. I'll call you when the team here is in route." Harm had managed to get Mac most of the way calmed down and sitting into the Admiral's chair. "Easy Marine. Deep breaths, it's time to regroup." He told her. Mac just shook her head and proceeded to get up out of the chair. "Colonel?" The Admiral asked, but he knew where she was headed. Webb didn't even have time to flinch. She sucker punched him with a right hook that knocked him flat on his ass. "You have better have one hell of a plan for rescuing my sister! If not, I'm gonna kick your six all the way to Shreveport myself." The Admiral restrained her while Harm helped Webb up. It was going to be a long trip. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I just decided to do away with the time thing. It's just too hard to keep up with it in my head. I'll try to keep you up dated on the location changes though. Thanks for reading again. I can't believe how much I've updated. Thanks for sticking with me.  
  
Red Chute Bayou  
  
Liz ran faster than she had in her entire life. She had no idea where she had come up with the strength to do what she just did. The last time there was a gun pointed to her head, she'd froze in fear as her fiancé was shot in front of her. Taking a second to catch her breath and take a puff of her inhaler, she let the memory fade. There was no use in dwelling in the past. The future was now, and she was in deep trouble.  
  
She started running again after a quick check back. She had no idea where she was going. She just knew that staying to the road was bad, but so way going farther into the bayou. But she took her chances with the bayou. Maybe when she had some distance she could use the cell phone she'd managed to grab. Sure she thought about grabbing the gun, but she'd never learned to use one. * There's always a first time for everything. * She thought to herself. Another fleeting thought she had was that she should let her mother know she was all right. But at the same time, she didn't really care. Her mother and her feelings weren't the top priority right now. The gunshot that sounded behind her reminded Liz of this fact very quickly. "Time to find some cover." She told herself. High ground was looking better and better. Here's hoping she didn't break her neck climbing a tree. Heaven forbid.  
  
JAG Offices Admiral's office  
  
"Ok here's the plan. The S&R has already taken off to search the area. We're ETA 5 minutes to depart for the rendezvous point. Once there we'll split up with S&D and hunt them both down. Everyone down there already knows that they are to use any force necessary to capture Palmer. Any questions?" Webb asked as he held the icepack to his nose. Mac and Harm nodded a no and began to walk out of the office. Suddenly Harm realized that they'd never really gotten permission to go after Liz and Palmer. "Go Commander. Just bring her and the Colonel back in one piece." AJ told them. Nodding Harm went in search of her partner.  
  
Mac was at Harriet's desk, leaving instructions for Jingo and waiting for Harm. She didn't really trust herself to be around Webb right now. "Harriet, she has the cell phone. If she calls or heaven forbid he calls, we're on our cells. Thanks for taking care of Jingo." Mac told her friend. "Just bring her back ma'am. Take care of yourself. You too Commander." As they made their way to the elevators, both Sturgis and Bud got off. "Where are you three off to?" Sturgis asked, noting the seriousness in their walk and on their faces. "Ask the Admiral. We'll be back." Harm told them, offering a smile in apology. He was sure that they could handle things here. It was Mac he was unsure of.  
  
Red Chute Bayou 50 miles South East of Shreveport (If that's not true, then all my relatives in LA can shoot me.)  
  
Liz climbed up the first thing resembling a tree. As she made her way up, she heard footsteps fast approaching and hid behind some large branches. Minutes later, Clark entered the clearing. He was not too happy, that Liz could clearly tell. The area around his eyes was puffy and red. "Come out come out wherever you are! I hate playing games Ms. Thompson. If you think you can outlast me until your sister and that damn boy scout get here, then I've got news for you. I was trained by our government to hunt people, especially people that'd pissed us off. You my dear have landed at the very top of a short list." Palmer yelled.  
  
Liz tried not to move. She was starting to take him seriously. It took either a very smart person to plan all that he had, or a deranged person. *I'm thinking option number two Alex. * Liz thought to herself. She wanted to badly to yell back at him, but to do so would reveal her location and that's the last thing she wanted. "Here's what I can't understand Ms. Thompson. You had a chance to try to wrestle the gun away from me, turn the tables and end this chase before it started. Why didn't you?" He asked. He was genuinely curious. Liz knew the answer, but there was no way he was going to find out.  
  
In the Air over Kentucky  
  
Mac sat in barely contained silence. They were aboard Porter Webb's private jet streaking as fast as the jet could go towards her sister. *Things were going a little too perfectly in my life. * She thought as she checked and rechecked her service weapon. Harm noticed her cautious movements and went to sit down next to her. "So what do you want to have for dinner when we get back?" He asked. Mac turned her head and looked incredulously at him. "My sister could be dead and all you can think about." Mac began, but Harm cut her off.  
  
"I was asking for two reasons Marine: 1) So you would forget just a moment about your gun and 2) because you need to take a break and relax. Besides, I think that I owe you dinner, because the initial reason we were called into the Admiral's office was because of me." He told her. Mac mustered a smile. Even in the middle of some sort of crisis, he'd managed to get her to relax, for just a brief second. "Thank you. You're forgetting that the bet was that whoever it wasn't about had to make dinner, so what do you want for dinner?" She asked. She'd caught him at his own game.  
  
"Funny Marine. Hey, you still mad at Clay? I've seen him want to come over here and talk strategy with us, but I think he's afraid you'll shoot him." Harm told her, taking the gun from her hands. "Can't shoot him Harm. It'll depressurize the cabin. Sides, if we die, then she'll die and Palmer will still be free." Mac muttered. *AHA! * Harm thought. He'd gotten to the bottom of the story after all. "She sounds like a smart kid Mac. I'm sure she's out of his reach for now. At least she won't be alone for much longer. S&R will be there shortly to find her." He told her. Just as he'd finished, Webb walked over.  
  
"Somehow I get the feeling this isn't a good visit Webb." Harm noted. "Well, I'm sure I'll get another broken nose on top of this one, but I just got a call from Barksdale. They had to recall the troops. The Colonel said something about needing them for another operation. He wasn't really forth coming with information. The good news is that we're only about an hour away from landing in Shreveport." Clay told them. (AN. I know, I know. They were just over Kentucky, but maybe they were on the other side, like the west side. Work with me people. I know zilch about how long it takes to fly. I'm usually sleeping.)  
  
Mac continued to look out the window when she spoke. "I don't blame you Clay. I know what kind of a character Palmer can be. Harm knows better than all of us. But so help me if I get to him first." Harm and Webb looked at each other. They both realized that this entire situation had become more personal for Sarah Mackenzie than they had wished. Heaven help them if Palmer did hurt Liz. Maybe heaven would be on their side this time.  
  
Red Chute Bayou  
  
Liz was getting tired and her legs were starting to hurt. After Palmer's last outburst, she had decided to move down the tree a little and wait for an opportunity to run again. Unfortunately, she found herself crouching on a branch that she was surprised was still holding her. Night was beginning to fall (A/N: Heaven help me if I messed this up.) and it was like the bayou was becoming something completely different. "Well this is certainly different than Arizona dry heat any day." Liz muttered as she tried to get comfortable. There was a bulge in her pocket that was poking her kidneys to death.  
  
She carefully balanced and took the device out and just about let out a whoop of joy. "The cell phone! Sometimes I amaze even myself." She muttered once again. She opened the cover and was surprised to discover that there was still a bit of power left in the darn thing. She quickly looked for the last number called and made sure that Palmer was still in his last position. Then she prayed that someone answered the phone.  
  
JAG Bullpen  
  
Lt. Sims' Desk  
  
Harriet finished organizing her desk and shut down her computer. It had been one heck of a day. The Colonel and the Commander had left a couple of hours ago and she supposed that no news was good news. "Ready to go honey?" Bud asked his wife. When he and Sturgis had gotten back from court, Harriet had immediately filled them in. Sturgis had gone to call his father and Bud had gone to find the Admiral. "Just about Bud. Had the Admiral heard anything yet?" She asked as she opened her bottom desk drawer to retrieve her purse. "I'm afraid not Lt." Both husband and wife quickly jumped to attention as their CO walked towards them. "At ease. I assume that you two are headed out?" He asked. "Yes sir." Bud answered for them as they headed towards the elevators.  
  
Harriet grabbed her purse and followed behind them just as her phone rang. Dropping the purse she grabbed the phone on the second ring. "JAG Headquarters, Lt. Sims." She answered, hoping it was good news. She listened intently to the voice on the other line. "Are you alright? Can he see you? Ok.hang on. I'm going to get your sister's CO. Just sit tight." Harriet turned to find both her husband and her CO back at her desk. "It's the Colonel's sister sir." Harriet told him as she handed him the phone. "Ms. Thompson? Yes. I wish it could be under different circumstances. Listen just call me AJ for now. Where is Palmer? You're sure he can't hear you? Ok here's what we know so far." AJ began as Harriet pulled Bud away.  
  
"Do you still have the Colonel's cell phone number programmed into your phone?" Harriet asked, searching her husband's pockets while he mildly protested. "Harriet it's right here, why?" He asked. "The Colonel told me to call her if Liz called here. Webb might have a way to track the call and get a better location on finding her once they land." Bud nodded and handed over his phone. "Speed Dial 5 Harriet. I'll go call Commander Turner." Bud said as he headed back to his office. He hoped that Commander Turner's father had some good prayers to send out. They all needed them. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Just a reminder since I can't figure out how to do it, anything with a '*' before it means it's supposed to be in italics! Thanks for reading. We're almost done.  
  
Porter Webb's Plane  
  
ETA 20 minutes from Barksdale AFB  
  
Mac really wanted to scream. She hated the amount of time it was taking to get to where Liz was. She was grateful for the use of Porter Webb's plane, but dammit right about now she'd take a Tomcat. Her sister was in immediate danger and all she could do was sit there. She leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes. At least there was one thing she could do. She could not remember, well she didn't want to remember ever being this tired. With out knowing how long it would take to reach Liz once they landed, she decided to at least use the opportunity to sleep. "Better to be prepared than asleep" She thought as she settled into her seat. No matter how comfortable she got, however, she was not ready for the images that flooded her dreams.  
  
* A clearing surrounded by clusters of trees. A young woman perched high in one, barely covered by the leaves. A man is down on the forest floor, yelling for the girl. Two new figures enter the clearing, causing the man to turn. The young woman in the tree jumps out of the tree and lands on the man. There is blood. *  
  
Mac sits up abruptly in her seat as the last of the vision passed. This didn't go unnoticed by Harm or Webb. "Mac?" Harm asked, trying to hid the concern in his voice, even though it was evident on his face. He was still worried about how she was dealing with all that was happening. Even though there hadn't really been time to talk about it. "I, I had a vision." She stated plainly, running a hand through her hair. Webb had never heard of her visions, so he was intrigued. "You had a dream Mac or."But a sharp glance from Harm kept him from finishing his sentence.  
  
Harm immediately took a seat next to Mac and placed a comforting arm across her shoulders. "What did you see?" He asked, genuinely surprising Mac. The first time she'd had a vision, he'd been skeptical, but then again so had she. "There were trees and a clearing, I think she, Liz, was in one. Palmer was below, yelling at her. Then we entered a clearing and she jumped out of the tree at him. Then there was blood and that's when I woke up." She told him. She eyed him cautiously, looking for signs of disbelief.  
  
Harm looked at her and tried to come up with a reply, hoping his face showed that he believed her. The cabin was quiet as Webb was motioned forward to the cockpit. As he went up, Harm flashed a smile at Mac and she knew that Harm believed her. She smiled back. "The pilot just got word that we're landing in a few minutes. Barksdale was nice enough to allow us use of their base until this gets resolved. While this isn't a military aircraft, it is a military op, so they were nice. It's too dark to start the search now." Webb began, noting the sharp glances from both Mac and Harm. "It is, I'm sorry. So at first light, we'll head out. " Mac just nodded, the uneasiness of the vision still resonating within her. The sooner they landed, no matter what the circumstance, the sooner she could find her sister and prevent the vision from coming true.  
  
Red Chute Bayou Late Night  
  
"Yes sir. I'm sure he can't see me. I'm ok. Just scared out of my mind and amazed that it worked." Liz whispered to AJ (he'd insisted she call him that, so she'd complied). He had assured her that Lt. Sims was trying to get a hold of her sister so that they could trace the call and locate her more quickly. "There's no way you can tell how far from the road you are?" AJ asked again. He wanted to try to do as much for the rescue team and for her as he could from there. Hell she'd impressed him so much in the first few minutes that he wished he were there himself. "I don't even know which direction I ran, much less where the road is." Liz told him, getting more anxious by the moment. Everything was going too perfectly in her head. Something had to give.  
  
* Creak *  
  
Liz heard the unmistakable bending of the tree and knew she was in trouble. "AJ.Admiral?" She whispered, the fear evident in her voice. AJ immediately feared the worst. "Liz? What's happening? Did he spot you?" AJ's heart jumped. He hoped that Bud got a hold of Rabb soon. "No. The branch I'm on is giving way. If it breaks.I can't run anymore.I.I" Liz was getting flustered and starting to have another panic attack. She couldn't hold onto the phone and the tree and grab her inhaler without falling. But she'd fall anyway if she didn't move. "Ok. Listen. Take a deep breath." He heard her try and urged her on. "Take another. Now, hang up, reposition yourself and then call me back. Lt. Roberts just got a hold of Commander Rabb, your sister's partner. They just landed. Hang in there a bit longer and they cavalry will be there shortly, alright?" He told her, hoping she heard him. Despite the breathing, he'd forced her to do, he could tell she was beginning to panic.  
  
Liz took a deep breath and promised AJ she'd call him back. Closing the phone she stuffed it back in her pocket and looked at her options.  
  
* Creeeaaak! *  
  
They were beginning to run thin as the branch was bending farther and making more noise. If she didn't get off soon, Palmer would wake up because of the noise or her screaming, whichever came first. If it came to that, there would be no need for the calvary.  
  
Barksdale AFB Bossier Parrish, LA Early Morning  
  
Harm hung up his phone and ran back to the group. "I just got off the phone with the Admiral. Bud should be faxing us the coordinates of the last location of Liz's call. Bud said that the tech guy had a hard time with tracking it because the call was located in a random calling area. But he then pointed out to the tech guy that not many people call the JAG from the middle of the Bayou."  
  
Webb swiped the piece of paper from the Corpsman running to him and placed the map of the hood of the SUV. They'd all massed at the airfield with the one Huey that was going to take them to Liz. It was all the Base commander could spare because of other pressing matter. "Ok.we're here," he said, pointing the base on the map. "Her last call came from 10 miles off State Highway 71. It's a quick 10 minute Huey insertion or a 30 minute car ride, your call Colonel." Webb advised. Mac mulled it over in her head. If they did the Huey insertion, then Palmer would know they were there and that she didn't come alone, like he had wanted. But at the same time, with Liz on the run and hopefully still in hiding, his rules were no longer in play.  
  
"Huey insertion 5 miles from her last call. That should be far enough away for Palmer not to hear the rotors and close enough for us to locate her with the next call." Mac said as she circled the area. It was the only chance they'd get, Mac knew, and it had to count. "Alright people. Let's get in there and quickly." Webb yelled as they headed towards the chopper. A medical team was on standby if any unforeseen injuries took place. Harm took a moment to pull Mac back before they got into the chopper. "You going to be alright?" He yelled over the helicopter as it powered up. "As soon as she's in that helicopter and on her way back here I will be." She yelled. Nodding, Harm squeezed her hand and followed her to the chopper. Heaven help Palmer, cause the Marines were coming. 


	9. chapter 9

Red Chute Bayou  
  
Early Morning  
  
Liz didn't know if it was the distant rumbling in the sky or in her stomach that had woke her up this morning. Stretching as best she could, considering her location, Liz wondered how she could have slept at all. Her neck and legs were full of cramps that were sure to remain and she'd pay for it later. Closing her eyes she grabbed the cell phone from her pocket and started to check the time when she stopped.  
  
* The dumb thing's dead, remember? * She thought as she stuffed it back in her pocket dejectedly. After she'd managed to find another sturdy branch to support her, she'd tried to call the Admiral back but discovered that the battery had finally given out. * I suppose it's only fitting, considering how lucky I had been for most of the day. * She thought as she stifled a yawn. She peered down to check on Palmer and was distracted when she noticed that the rumbling was getting louder. "Oh, that'd be swell. It's gonna rain now too! Yipee." She mumbled sarcastically, throwing her hands in the air. She looked up at the sky and was perplexed to notice that there were no dark clouds, no foreboding weather nothing that would suggest heavy thunder.  
  
Looking back down to scout Palmer out, she was slightly horrified and also elated to discover he was gone. "Oh this can't be good, yet maybe it can." She decided that maybe he'd gone off to relieve himself or something and maybe she had a chance to run again, maybe. Gauging the distance between her branch and the branch below, Liz put her foot down and slowly felt around for the lower branch. "At least the branch isn't breaking this time." She mumbled. "Oh great, now I'm talking to myself." Sighing, she felt for the branch again. As she made contact, she began to slide down, pushing the phone slowly out of her pocket.  
  
Liz steadied her feet on the branch below and then decided to test it while her hands were still firmly grasped to the branch above. Unfortunately, as she jumped, the phone fell from her pants. "Cheese and rice!" Liz could only watch as the phone plummeted the few feet to the ground. * At least Palmer's not here to notice. * Liz mused as she got settled on her new branch to consider her options. She wondered how long it was going to take for the troops to arrive. She had even forgotten to check up on Palmer and his whereabouts again, just happy that the branch hadn't broken and that, at least for now, there was no rain coming.  
  
But from a different angle, out of Liz' eyesight, Clark Palmer had seen the phone drop. He had his prey in his sights. He too, had heard the rumbling and knew that troops had most likely been dropped into the area. This game was getting quickly out of control and if he didn't find Elizabeth soon, then he might just find himself back in Leavenworth. That was an option he didn't even want to consider.  
  
5-Mile Insertion Point  
  
Red Chute Bayou  
Harm and Mac got off the transport and headed over to where Webb was mobilizing the MP's. They waited until the Huey had taken off again before beginning S&R. "Ok, we know that he wants me by myself and I think it would be a good idea for me to do that." Mac begins, not caring what Harm or Webb think. "Mac, you aren't serious?" Harm asks.  
  
"You've dealt with Palmer before, you know how he is. Going in by yourself is suicide." Harm told her, not bothering to keep the anger out of his voice. Mac picked up on this and immediately stood in his face. "Commander, I'm a Marine, trained in hand-to-hand combat. My, as of yesterday, little sister, is in there, trapped with a maniac who will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants. At this point, I don't care." She scolded him, letting the inner DI take over. Webb just watched, amused at the way Mac was handing Harm his ego and his ass.  
  
"I don't care if you're a Navy Seal or 007 Mac, he's dangerous and unpredictable. We have no idea what he's got planned. Hell, he could have the whole place booby trapped and mined for all we know!" Harm yelled back. There was no way he was going to back down, not at this point. Webb took it upon himself to intervene between the two strong willed military personnel. "IF you both could calm down a second, I think that we can let Mac do what she wants and yet at the same time, please you Harm." Both lawyers looked at Webb and he unconsciously put his hand to his nose.  
  
"What are you talking about Clay? You know as well." Harm began, but Webb cut him off. "I know how he is Rabb, all to well. But he had demands and we have to abide by them. She'll go in alone, but we'll be five minutes behind her, ready to give her the backup she'll need to catch Palmer. Is that satisfactory to the both of you?" He asked, hoping that it would. His nose couldn't handle another beating today if they didn't agree. But the lawyers never had a chance to agree. Mac was going to give her approval when a gunshot and piercing scream echoed through to them shot all previous plans to hell.  
  
Liz's Tree  
  
"That should bring your sister a little bit faster Ms. Thompson, I hope you're ready for a show!" Palmer yelled as he aimed his gun and fired again. He'd managed to take her by surprise about five minutes ago and had fired a warning shot just above Liz' head. Now she was hanging on by her fingertips and wondering if this was how she was going to die. "Awww, to scared to talk Liz? You had no problems yesterday pouring your heart out to me, what could have possibly changed?" He sneered as he fired another shot off. Liz screamed and let go, the shot too close to her hands and head for her comfort.  
  
She fells only a couple of inches when another branch caught her, knocking the wind out of her lungs. * This is not happening! * Liz thought as she tried to regain her breath. But along with the loss of breath, she was falling into a panic attack she knew she couldn't stop. A bullet screamed past her head and she tried to move, but couldn't. The way she'd fallen through the trees had trapped her in its grasp. The tree that she had sought some solace in the previous night was now her captor.  
  
She screamed again as Palmer got another shot off, this time, however, he had found his mark as a bullet ripped through her shoulder. Palmer laughed as she grabbed at her shoulder and tried to free herself. "There's no where to hide now missy, I've got you right where I want you." He took aim again and was about to fire again when a new and angrier voice came at him from the side. " Drop your weapon now, and maybe I'll let you live." 


	10. chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for reading this! This is the last chapter in a series that I hope you'll read. Let me know if you like the idea, k? Also, sorry it's been kind of choppy and what not. Internet's been down and well, I started school, so it's been busy. ENJOY.  
  
Red Chute Bayou Early Morning  
  
Palmer turned and kept his gun aimed at Liz while he smiled at the new voice. "Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, USMC JAG extraordinaire. Don't you like my new game? Or do you want to take a turn at my version of duck hunt?" He baited, firing a shot off well away from Liz. "Palmer!" Mac yelled, wanting to fire a shot, but knowing if she did, he might still have the time to fire at Liz and possibly kill her.  
  
When Mac had entered the clearing, well ahead of the rest of her team, she had seen Palmer firing into the trees. Her vision had just started to become a reality she didn't want. She quickly scouted the quickest route to put her directly by Palmer. She'd only made it across the clearing from him when he'd fired his last shot, the one that had struck Liz.  
  
"Oh come on Colonel, you of all people, I would think, would want to have a little target practice. I mean, come on, she's the bastard child of a father that you hated. What would Uncle Matt say about this?" Palmer goaded. Mac knew that he was trying to push her buttons, but she wasn't falling for it. "Nice try, but bringing my Uncle into this won't make me go any easier on you. Give it up. There's a recon Marine team right behind me that will have you surrounded. Give it up." Mac added again, knowing full well that there was only Webb, Harm and the equally menacing AFB MP squad were the only back up she was going to get. He had tried to push her buttons, so she'd just push his back, or at least try.  
  
"I believe that you should be the one giving up Colonel." He told her. "See, I have your sister dead to rights, no matter if you shot me now, or they do. The way that I look at it, you have two choices. Drop your weapon and toss it to me, or watch your sister die. What do you say?" Palmer asked, keeping his eye on Mac the whole time. He knew that Liz was trapped in the branches and couldn't move. "Come on Col. Anytime now, or I could just make the decision for you." He goaded, calking the gun and re- aiming the gun at Liz.  
  
"No!" Mac yelled as she weighed his options. She knew that Harm and the others were right behind her but knowing Harm and Webb, they'd shoot first ask questions later. Especially Harm. She knew she couldn't wait for them, despite every desire to do just that. "What's it gonna be Col.? Save your sister or kill me for good?" He jeered.  
  
Mac put the safety back on her weapon and took the clip out and tossed both to the either side of her. "Ok Palmer, it's your rules for now." She told him while silently hoping that the others would hurry. Palmer just smiled.  
  
"This is what I love about you All-American hero type people. You always want to do what's best and for the greater good, never realizing that you'll end up as dead as everyone else. Doesn't it just piss you off when things don't go as well as you want them?" He asked, taking a step closer to her. Mac just stood her ground, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing just how afraid she was, despite all the earlier bravado to Harm. "Don't have anything more to say?" He asked. "Well I guess that's it then. Goodbye Colonel, tell your father I said hello." Palmer sneered as he aimed his gun at Mac ready to fire.  
  
"NO!" Liz screamed as she jumped out of the tree towards Palmer. As Mac and Palmer had been "negotiating", Liz had negotiated her way out of the branches and had managed to climb down a bit. She had perched herself on a branch to let her shoulder rest when Palmer had aimed at Mac.  
  
The ear splitting scream from Liz had made Mac dive for cover and her weapon while Palmer re-aimed his gun at her. He managed to get a shot off as 150 pounds of angry and frightened form of Elizabeth Thompson sailed into him, knocking him to the ground and his weapon to Mac's feet. Several seconds later Harm and Webb arrived with the MP's behind them. "Get a medic now!" Mac screamed, grabbing Palmer's gun and running to the struggling bodies, Harm right behind her.  
  
"Freeze right there!" Palmer yelled as he jumped up dragging a pale and almost limp Liz with him. "Let her go Palmer. There's no where to go." Harm told him, taking aim. But he couldn't get a clear shot. "You've got room to talk Rabb. I've got what you all want right here. I'd say the ball is in my court right now." He told them as he tightened his grip around Liz's neck.  
  
Mac didn't know what to do. She knew that Harm couldn't get a shot off without hitting Liz, nor could the MP's. But at the same time, if they didn't get Palmer off Liz, she could easily die from the gun shot wounds. Mulling all of this over in her head, she almost missed the silent communication from Liz. Liz had flashed what had looked like a can of mace before hiding it in her hands again. Mac quickly nodded and stepped towards Harm.  
  
"Palmer, you're surrounded, give it up." Harm told him again, keeping his gun aimed as Mac walked towards him. "On three." She mouthed and nodded towards Liz. "I swear you get more pathetic every time we meet Rabb. Have I taught you-AH!!!!!!" Palmer screamed as Liz shot off the inhaler in his eyes. He shoved her away to clean out his eyes and realized too late what had happened. Harm fired and his aim was true, once in the shoulder, once in the knee. Palmer went down and Mac rushed to Liz.  
  
Harm and Webb, who'd been waiting with the Medical team headed to Palmer as Mac checked over the young woman lying on the ground, gasping for air. "Easy, it's ok. Take a deep breath." Mac soothed as she ripped open her shirt to look for injuries. Mac noticed the scars on her stomach and filed it away for another time. "What hurts?" She asked, grasping Liz' hand. "S-shoulder hurts like hell." Liz gasped as she tried to regain her breathing. "Anything else?" Mac asked as a medic joined her. "Stomach feels like it's on fire."  
  
The medic started tending to the immediate injuries while Mac grasped her sister's hand and stroked her hair. "This isn't how I planned on meeting you." She told her. "Well, it'll be OWW a memorable story. You're definitely nothing like Demi Moore in GI Jane." Liz gasped as the medic pressed a field bandage to her stomach. Mac stifled a laugh. "I certainly hope not. She was in the Navy and the last time I checked, I was a Marine." Liz tried to reply but medic interrupted. "Ma'am, she's got a pretty bad stomach wound, nothing life threatening, but we need to get her out of here." The medic told her as he radioed for the EVAC helicopter. "Call AJ, please." Liz told Mac as they waited for the HELO. "The Admiral? Why?" Mac asked, then remembering that Liz had called HQ. "I was supposed to check in after I called yesterday. He's gonna worry. He's a nice man." Liz said as her eyes fluttered half way shut. Mac just squeezed her hand.  
  
Liz was slowly starting to lose consciousness as the pain finally registered and the enormity of the act she had just committed hit her. "Oh God." She breathed, squeezing Mac's hand harder. "What, what is it?" Mac asked, willing the HELO along, even though the medic had assured her that the injuries weren't life threatening. "I-I-I jumped out of a tree." Mac stifled a laugh. "That you did, and you're going to be just fine, so rest ok?" Mac told her, recognizing the losing battle with unconsciousness. "You'll still be here, right?" Liz asked as she closed her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. Not for a long time." Mac vowed as Liz finally passed out.  
  
The medic and a crewmember from the HELO came up to secure Liz. "Ma'am, I'm sorry but we need to get her to the hospital. Are you riding?" He asked as his colleague secured Liz with a neck brace and backboard. Harm came up next to her and put a reassuring hand on her back as they stood up. "I'll follow in the next HELO, just tell me where you're going." Harm told her as they looked to the HELO corpsman. "Back to Barksdale ma'am. After we stabilize her I'm sure we can transport her back to DC." Mac nodded as they continued on to load Liz.  
  
She turned and quickly embraced Harm in a hug. "Is it really over?" She whispered as she felt his arms wrap tightly around her, soothing the fear and anxiety out of her. "For now. Webb's got Palmer secured with a special CIA detail. He isn't going anywhere. You however, should be on that HELO." He told her, slowly pulling her out of his embrace.  
  
"Just promise me you'll be on the next chopper to Barksdale?" She asked, looking down. "I'll be on the next one, I promise. I'll even call the Admiral on the way." He told her as they headed towards her flight. "Tell him Liz is ok and she's sorry she didn't call back." Squeezing his hand, she ducked and ran towards her seat, leaving Harm confused. Oh well, he was sure the Admiral would let him know what that was all about. He smiled as the chopper finally took off. "Liz going to be ok?" Webb asked, coming up behind him. "Yeah. They are both going to be ok."  
  
THE END  
  
Thanks so much for enduring this little bit of story telling. Sorry if it ends abruptly, but I needed to end it. There is probably going to be more stories to come, just be patient. Intro to philosophy and World Religions are going to be taking up quite a bit of my time for the next five weeks, but I'll try to have something out there. Thanks again for reading.  
  
DEE 


End file.
